


Youtube

by networken



Category: Internet & Social Media (Anthropomorphic), Internet Personalities, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dancer Park Jimin (BTS), Famous Min Yoongi | Suga, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Model Kim Taehyung | V, Photographer Jeon Jungkook, Rapper Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Twitter, YouTube, YouTuber Min Yoongi | Suga, YouTuber Park Jimin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-08-24 03:19:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16631903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/networken/pseuds/networken
Summary: wherein yoongi developes a little internet crush on the masked youtuber "diminie" but doesn't know what to do about it.





	1. Characters

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

**Yoongi [callmesuga]**

° age: 25 years  
location: Los Angeles  
roomate: Taehyung

° youtuber

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

**Jimin [Diminie]**

° age: 22 years  
location: New York  
roomate: Jamie

° youtuber

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

**Hoseok [hopeonthestreet]**

° age: 24 years  
location: New York  
roomate: -

° musician/dancer

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

**Taehyung [vante]**

° age: 22 years  
location: Los Angeles  
roomate: Yoongi

° model

\----------------------------------------------------------------

**Jeongguk [jungkook--ssi]**

° age: 21 years  
location: New York  
roomate: -

° film student

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

**Namjoon [RM]**

°age: 23  
location: Los Angeles  
roomate: -

° radio host

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

**Seokjin [EatJin]**

° age: 26 years  
location: New York  
roomate: -

° chief cook

 


	2. Chapter 2

"and taehyung, of course, thought it was a great idea to jump into the pool. so the moral of the story, don't be like taehyung", yoongi laughed as he was sitting in front of his computer.

he was doing a little live stream, currently. in the room next to his was taehyung, doing a live stream as well. they had this little tradition to always do live streams every Sunday evening since they moved in together several years ago.

back then yoongi had just graduated from college and thought of publishing his songs on a then rather unknown website called 'youtube' while taehyung had just gotten his first serious job as a model. Both were like two little-lost puppies in the big streets of los angeles. so, of course, they had to meet each other one day and a few beers and some weird karaoke session later the two dorks decided to move in together.

and to say the least, neither of them regretted it.

now, Yoongi had around five million subscribers on youtube while taehyung just signed his contract with the famous fashion label 'gucci'.

but back to the story.

"i feel like i am always watching the same stuff on youtube nowadays. do you guys want to introduce me to some new youtuber?", yoongi asked, curiously staring into his webcam. his fans always had great recommendations and hidden treasures that just waited to be discovered.

"ah, i already heard conan gray's 'idle town'. this song makes me, i don't know? soft?", yoongi said as he was scrolling through the comments.

his eyes tried to focus on one comment but more and more comments started to flew the section so it was impossible for him to read the whole username.

"minie?", yoongi asked confused, before continuing "guys, could you please stop floating the comment section like that? it's difficult for me to read all the names at the same time."

after some time of trying to scroll back to find the username that got something to do with 'minie', yoongi gave up. there were just way too many suggestions. he had no other choice than decided to ask his fans.

"do you know a username related to 'minie'? one of you recommended a youtuber that goes by the username but I can't find the name anymore."

as soon as yoongi said that the whole comment section stopped, only to be overflowed by one username.

'diminie'

"it seems like a lot of you guys already love him. i think this is a good sign."

yoongi opened a tab on his other computer and started to search after the youtuber.

"what have i been missing out on?", yoongi asked himself, scrolling through the youtuber's playlist.

"which video should we watch first?", he then asked and nearly everyone answered,

"dance cover of 'so far away'."

"oh, he did a dance cover of one of my songs? now i am excited", he then typed 'diminie so far away cover' into the little search bar and quickly found the right one.

'2.3 million views?', yoongi asked himself before clicking on the first result.

"okay, let's start!"

there was a boy, positioned in the center of the dance room. he was wearing loose, dark clothes, a mask, and a cap. it was nearly impossible to see his face. the dimmed light wasn't much of a help either.

the music started and in the exact same second, the boy started to dance. at first, his steps were heavy. it looked like he was going somewhere, without having any energy left in his body. his hands made their way to the boy's mouth, pressing him downwards like they wanted to drown him and the boy sunk to the ground. but the chorus came soon enough and yoongi was shocked.

the reasons behind that were firstly, the way how the boy explained the whole meaning behind the song through the dance and had the ability to show it to everyone and secondly, the voice that sang the chorus weren't suran's or taehyung's voices, it seemed to yoongi, that it was the boy's one.

at this moment yoongi couldn't stop focusing his attention on the boy and his fragile movements.

he didn't even notice how the comment section was freaking out until someone knocked on the door of his bedroom.

with a little pout on his face, yoongi stopped the video, only to shout "what do you want, taehyung?"

to his surprise, it wasn't taehyung who opened the door. no, it was his "long-time-no-see" friend, Jung Hoseok.

"hobi? what on eart are you doing here? how did you get into my apartment?", now yoongi just didn't know what to do anymore. he was still mesmerized by the boy he just watched but also confused as to why jung hoseok, his childhood friend from new york, was standing in his messy bedroom.

"i'm on vacation right now and thought it would be a great idea two visit my two most loved dorks in the whole entire universe and did you forget? we always give each other spare keys", hoseok smiled, eyes still looking tired from the several-hour-long flight from new york to los angeles.

hoseok looked like he had just gotten out of the plane and went directly to yoongi's and taehyung's apartment which, probably, had been the case.

"i missed you", Hoseok said warmly, approaching his best friend to give him a big hug. the last time they met, was a year ago. definitely too long ago.

"i missed you, too", yoongi whispered as they hugged each other.

"anyways, what are you doing right now?", hoseok asked, looking at the computer and seeing the still on-going live stream.

"hello, people that are watching the live stream right now! I hope every single one of you was having such a great day like me!", with that, he cheered everyone up, before focusing his gaze on Yoongi's other computer.

"you watch diminie's videos? why didn't you tell me you watch his videos?", hoseok asked, looking at his best friend.

yoongi on the other hand just sat there, silently.

"i don't watch his videos. the viewers suggested him to me", he tried to stay as calm as possible.

"but you sure like him", Hoseok then chuckled.

"how come you think that?", yoongi asked, focusing his gaze back on the computer

"everyone in the comment section is freaking out about your reaction. looks like someone has a little crush on our fellow diminie", the red-haired teased.

"well, i think that's enough for today. it's already past midnight and a lot of you guys have to go to school, college or work in a few hours. i promise you all that I will go to bed in a few as well. good night, everyone", yoongi bid his last farewell into the camera, before going offline.

"cute, how you promise them to go to bed", hoseok said while making himself comfortable on yoongi's bed. he looked around yoongi's dimmed room, trying to recognize any differences from when he last visited his older friend.

not much had changed though, except for his huge cd collection, that was placed on a shelf over yoongi's desk, which seemed like it could crash at any time possible. his eyes widened a bit when he saw that on top of one of the towers layed his very own first studio produced album.

"they just care for me. they don't want me to go through the same shit again", the black-haired sighed, falling on his bed, as well. he was glad to have such a supportive community behind his back, especially after the incident that happened on last year's Christmas Eve.

his gaze wandered to hoseok. words truly couldn't describe how much he has missed his best friend. back in new york, the two of them used to make everything together. he was thankful to have met someone that taught him how to approach and interact with other people.

"you can be proud of yourself to have such a loyal fanbase. Other's can only dream of having such an amazing community as you and Taehyung have", Hoseok whispered, spacing a bit off.

"wait for a second...does taehyung even know you are here?", yoongi asked, seeing how his friend's peaceful look vanished and was replaced by a panicked one.

he realization hit Hoseok soon enough.

"oh shit. I don't think so. is he still live?", hoseok asked, standing up from the bed as fast as possible.

"no, he must've finished his one like half an hour ago. it's safe."

"thanks, have a good night and rest well", hoseok said while running out of the door.

"you too", yoongi said calmly.

though instead of heading to bed as he promised earlier he stayed up a little longer to watch one, two or maybe even fifteen videos of the boy with the angel-like movements.


	3. Chapter 3

                                                                                

 

"don't you think the picture is a bit too...revealing? people might get suspicious", hoseok muttered while looking at the picture taehyung just posted. they were on the sofa in the living room, hoseok with his head laying on taehyung's lap, Yeontan on his stomach, sleeping softly.

it wasn't that early in the morning, 10 am to be exact, taehyung and him were fully dressed and ready to head out for a walk and grab breakfast but decided against it because they wanted yoongi to come with them. there was only one problem. yoongi probably slept and they were both too afraid to wake him up.

"let them get suspicious. i don't have anything to hide. The time we had spent apart from each other just showed me how much you mean to me", taehyung answered honestly. being six months apart from someone you cherish with all your heart has taught him what it really meant to love someone.

last night, when that someone busted into his room taehyung hadn't been able to hold his emotions back anymore. back then, after his lover's shirt was drenched in his tears and after all the sweet whispers of reassurance, taehyung realized, that the two of them were finally ready to let the public know about their relationship.

"i probably won't ever be able to tell you, how much I love you", hoseok smiled, grabbing taehyung's cheeks and pulling him downwards into a soft kiss.

he could get used to it, being awakened by weak sunrays every day next to his boyfriend and dog, of course. not having to care about your reputation or the chance of your newest project being torn apart by the media. being able to let loose for more than just a minute and enjoying the moment with all its varieties.

then again, he loved his job and life back in new york with every aspect possible. even the nerve-wracking and unpleasant days gave him the strength to move forward and educate himself. he also loved making his fans, family, and friends happy, because their happiness gave him the much-needed empowerment as well.

his life first made a complete turn when he had released his first ever mixtape two years ago. from one to the other day everyone has seemed to know the songs by heart and from this moment on his once normal student life did not exist anymore. pictures of him started to appear in magazines, his songs were all over the billboard's Hot100. it was nearly impossible for him to comprehend all these changes at once. this is why he was so grateful for having taehyung and yoongi in his life. these two dorks held him down and listened to him when he was in need.

now he laid here, at a content point in life and showering his boyfriend of one year with kisses. but before it could've turned in something else than just kisses, both of them heard a sound of a closing door and quiet footsteps coming near them.

"i think our sleepyhead finally woke up", hoseok chuckled, getting up and petting yeontan lightly to wake him up as well.

yoongi on the other hand groaned. he hated the nickname hoseok had given when they were still in kindergarten, only because he once slept through the whole day. not even the educators had been able to wake him up, back then.

"why are you even awake? isn't it like way too early?", yoongi asked in a sleepy tone. his night was spent with trying to find out every information about the boy with the pretty movements possible. unsuccessfully to his bad. though he really wanted to respect the stranger's decision and private life he just couldn't get him out of his head.

"it's already 10 o'clock. looks like someone didn't get enough sleep last night", hoseok teased before adding "maybe his mind got occupied something or someone else?"

sometimes yoongi just couldn't stand hoseok. not at such an early time.

however before he could defend himself, taehyung interrupted, "what are you talking about?"

by his voice, yoongi clearly noticed that taehyung seemed very interested. hoseok's teasing alone was terrible enough and with taehyung in addition, he didn't even want to imagine how the following conversations could turn out.

"yesterday, when I came into yoongi's room he seemed very...mesmerized? out of focus? I didn't know the reason behind it, though when i looked at his screen i saw the cover of "so far away" by 'diminie' and the comment section was freaking out, not only because of me but also because of yoongi's reaction to the video. some even said that he has been drooling a bit", hoseok explained everything to his boyfriend, while yoongi became more and more uncomfortable.

taehyung on the other hand, was very excited for yoongi but when he saw his roommate's expression becoming more and more anxious he tried to change the topic as fast as possible. yoongi was someone that didn't like to tell everyone about his whole life everytime something new happened, he took his time to grow accustomed to something, even if it was just a small internet crush.

when hoseok didn't get a response, he turned to yoongi as well and noticed his facial expression, "but I mean, it could also be because i smelled like ramen because i was at a ramen restaurant before i came here and yoongi was probably hungry. ah, while we're talking about food. taehyung and i waited for you because we wanted to go out for a walk and also get some breakfast. want to join us?"

"uh, sure", yoongi quickly replied, only understanding half of the things hoseok had said. but spending some quality time with these two could never be bad.


	4. Chapter 4

                                                                    

 

 

"looks like susan finally revealed what their new project is about", yoongi mumbled, absent-mindedly scrolling through his instagram feed after coming across a new post from youtube itself.

they have returned from their little trip, eventually. the little trip that had turned into a three-hour walk through the elysian park, then a somehow pleasant shopping trip through the streets of the infamous rodeo drive -in which yoongi was being turned into a drudge while his friends were too spending way too much money on expensive clothes and accessories for each other- before it had found an end (to yoongi's happiness) in the nearest in-n-out to their home. though, yoongi very much enjoyed spending some good time with their friends he regretted not having worked out for the past few weeks. his work has taken over his life again, as usual, which led to forgetting or not caring about the most important things in his life.

"you mean the ceo susan? the mother of youtbe? what is it about?", hoseok asked excited, letting go of the thing's fingers and leaning over the table to see the post. he have been playing with his boyfriend's fingers ever since they sat down half an hour ago. m

much to the couple's relief, the shop wasn't busy at all. outside the little store, the sun was about to go down, giving the landscape a final glow up before it would be soaked into the darkness of the night for the next few hours. taehyung had already raved to his boyfriend about how cute it would be to take some cute couple pictures during the golden hours the city provided.

with a tired expression on his face, yoongi looked around the white tiled store, seeing the average amount of students who were desperately trying to gain new strength over and over again to write the last few paragraphs of their essays on the one side. a family of four sat at the table next to them having a conversation in some foreign language yoongi was not able to understand and of course the employees, who were working at their same own pace as ever. today, everything seemed a bit extra sleepy, but neither taehyung, hoseok or hoongi were the ones to complain about it. they could all use a little spare time over the last few months, which has been packed with schedules.

"this is like the perfect opportunity for you to tell them about your concerns. hopefully, they will finally open their eyes and invite you!", taehyung exclaimed after having read the article as well. iIt was no secret to his friends and most of the fans how Yoongi felt about the industry surrounding youtube make such drastic changes over the past few years. still, yoongi would never directly complain about youtube whilst sitting in front of a camera and not knowing how to exactly solve these problems. complaining was always easy, but finding resolutions were the true challenge.

yoongi played with his fries distracted, deep in thought, "well, to be honest, i'm not completely sure. the things i have written in my lyrics in the past about youtube weren't the nicest if we put it politely and they even refused to invite me to the rewind because of it", yoongi answered honestly.

"come one, you were one of the most outstanding youtuber last year and despite, it was their own fault for not putting you in the rewind, you saw yoruself how miserable it turned out. you know what else? i think they are looking for a person like you. someone who can actually criticize them, instead of trying to gloss over their situation. you wrote a whole diss track with hidden messages about the youtube industry-"

"okay, taehyung. I got it,", yoongi interrupted his best friend rather harshly, "but even if they decide to invite me. it would probably not fit into my schedule."

as if it was a given sign, yoongi's phone started to vibrate animatedly, showing him, he's gotten a mail from none other than the ceo herself. he quickly swiped over his screen, opening the mail and slightly frowning when he read the headline on the email's subject.

"damn our today's technology. are they able to read minds now or what?", yoongi asked himself, reading through the mail called "invitation #creatorsspace". he didn't have a single problem with the idea of this project, not at all. he, on the contrary, was very much sick of the momentary circumstances, but he wasn't sure to what kind of extentention this project would help their current situation.

why couldn't he just stop having all these concerns? after everything, life was only about trying new things without being aware of the outcome. he should know better at the end. taehyung and hoseok shortly looked at each other, sharing a similar smile from the other side of the table, knowing all too well what this message was most certainly about.

"so, when is it going to be?", they asked in synchronization, starring directly at their friend. yoongi already knew, his friends would somehow manage to drag him up to san francisco for this event.

"In about three months", yoongi answered, focusing his complete gaze on the written words in front of his eyes again, "and it looks like it fits perfectly between my meeting about the contest and my appearance on namjoon's radio station. My karma truly loves me", yoongi muttered in a somewhat defeated voice.

seems like he would definitely be there.

"hey, keep your head up, yoongi", hobi shooted him a small smile at the same time as making little hearts with his fingers, "you can never be sure what will happen to you during the eventor afterwards. who knows, maybe  _he_ will be there."

 


	5. Chapter 5

                                        

 

 

**(just pretend jimin is wearing a cap and mask in this photo)**

jimin had just uploaded his most recent video to his youtube channel featuring none other than the best newcomer of this year 'hopeonthestreet' as a soft knock was heard on the other side of his door.

the dancer was surprised when wamie, his roommate and usually a very loud one, suddenly stood in front of him with a box of tissues in her left and a big old blanket in her right hand. he only had to add one and one together to find out that his roommate has indeed caught a cold. without saying anything, he stood up from his stool and followed Jamie to their living room, where he helped her laying carefully on the sofa, before covering her up with the blanket.

as soon as he straightened his posture again and was ready to go to the kitchen to prepare a light meal for his friend, jamie clung herself to his arm and croaked out a small "you have to go to the event."

out of shock, jimin suddenly tore himself apart from his roommate which lead to jamie nearly falling onto the floor, but luckily, she was able to find balance in the last second.

"i already told you that I am not going to attend such this thing!", jimin answered with both terrified and petrified expressions.

you see, jimin and jamie were both well-known youtuber living in the heart of new york. while jimin kept his identity a secret and only uploads dance covers with a mask and a baseball cap on, jamie just loved sitting in front of the camera and entertaining her viewers with doing whatever comes to her mind right at this moment.

"please, jimin. you don't have to be there for that long. besides, it's only for a weekend. ne small weekend. just go on over there. listen to what the moderators have to say and afterwards talk to at least one person. you don't have to attend the after-party if you aren't confident with that. you can also come back home as soon as the last workshop willbe finished if you'd like to and you don't have to worry about the security, the managers reassured us that the event administrators booked one of the best security teams", jamie croaked out between small sniffles. she was just too sick to there herself.

jamie usually wasn't one to get sick often. so jimin could already assume that what first looked like a small cold, would soon turn into a lung infection. Sshe wasn't in any danger, but the doctor would, nevertheless, want her to stay at home and get as much rest as possible which automatically meant she wouldn't have the opportunity to attend the much-awaited event held by youtube. she had already booked the plane tickets, was way too excited to meet all her fellow youtuber friends again and be able to discuss the issues she had experienced with YouTube over the past few months. though, sadly that wasn't possible for her anymore. 

but jamie still wanted to get all the information about this "secret event" youtube has only made a post about just once. so her plan was rather simple. some would say it was too simple. because instead of begging her friends to gather all the information (she knew it would end up in a mess this way), she was now trying to convince her roommate, jimin, who got an invitation as well, to go to the occasion.

the only problem was, jimin indeed was a very well-known youtube, but no one knew anything about how he looked like or his identity in general and he would really appreciate for it to be kept that way and to not be known any time soon. the public wasn't even aware of the fact that jimin and jamie lived together. all these years of hiding from the publicity had mad him very wary of his surroundings. making a small mistake and suddenly being exposed to every person out there was something he just couldn't handle right now. maybe he would reveal his persona someday, but this decision should be made by himself.

this was only one out of the many reasons why he respected jamie so much. even after all these years, he was impressed by the confidence she showed through her daily actions, may there be a camera in front of her or not. she also never forgot to push jimin out of his comfort zone. through her advice, he had been able to have accomplished such a diversity of things maybe it was time for a small payback.

they were great roommates and even greater friends. they knew they would be get stuck together as soon as they found out they shared the same name. park jimin.

"i know how much you hate these kinds of events and believe me, i would love go there if i could. but, i can't. so i beg you as a friend, roommate and the best person you'll ever meet, please go there instead of me. come on, you know how much i hate begging and fighting with you."

of course, jimin was too weak to have the slightest chance of rejecting jamie's infamous puppy eyes. she was well aware of it.

"fine, i'll do it. but how can i be one hundered percent esured that no one is going to notice me?", jimin questioned, sitting down next to jamie.

"well, first of all. please don't sit next to me," jamie slightly pushed her roommate away from herself "or otherwise you won't be able to attend the event as well and second of all. We could always dye your hair if you want to. I'm sure a nice blonde tone would suit you quite well."

**\--**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really want to add Jamie to the character list but i can't find a gif in the right format sigh


End file.
